Gwendolyn
Gwendolyn was a popular troll amongst some BVG members. (Although it is a female name, Gwendolyn's real gender is unknown and is therefore called both "he" and "she". However, his email had the name "Jacob" in it). He was classified as a threat by BloodBrothers but was more of a sophisticated troller rather than a insulting one. Using complex vocabulary he wrote messages that had a extremely complicated and "random" story but could sometimes also have hidden messages. However understanding these messages was next to impossible and would take much time and detication. A few things that where always in Gwendlyns posts are his "Lamborghini and "the gargantuan fungus mutants" Those things is a important part of what defines Gwendolyn (along with his picture) and is always associated with him on the BVG forums. Some loved him and he became very popoular meme, but others completely despised the troll. Gwendolyn was suspiciously favoured by the users Thel Vadam and Mad Mike. He was banned by Swanton on July 21, 2012. However, he changed his IP and returned, and somehow, he was able to use "Noble" username. Not long after that, he was banned again, and then returned once more. Biography Gwendolyn made his first appearance in the Sovereign Game Studios forum. At first he was hated and almost every member found him to be very anoying (including Mad Mike and Thel Vadame). But eventually some people thought that his trolling was extremely intelligent and hilarious Then all of a sudden Gwendolyn stopped posting and "disapeared". When the community started to miss him he became even more popular. However a while after the community moved back to the BVG forums Gwendolyn decided to make a return and this time with different names (although everyone called him Gwendolyn since a moderator had confirmed that it was the same person) He began posting alot more than usuall and managed to anger Swanton, who then banned him. But Gwendolyn managed to steal the IP-adresses of Thel Vadame and Idredman and could continue to post. Swanton who believed that they actally where Gwendolyn banned them, which made the community furious! It caused alot of anger towards Swanton. But after the whole incident was sorted out Swanton apologized to everyone and lifted their bans. Origin It was discovered by user Legal that the name of Gwendolyn probably originated from an Non Player Character (NPC) located in Skyrim with the same name as the troll. Another theory by Mad Mike suggested that the "gargantuan fungus mutants" originated from the "fungus mutants" in the game Everquest. Some believe BloodBrothers was the troll using a different ID despite his hatred towards the creature. Some may suggest it was all an act as BloodBrothers forum activity radically increased as the troll joined the forums. Memes Users Thel Vadame and Mad Mike made a series of meme pictures about Gwendolyn. Notable postings "Could I get an assistance here bit? My is name Gwendolyn and I have as of a recent traversing through that there black forests in that which the gargantuan fungus mutants wering an xray attack. my lamborghini was an destructoid which was an of an obstacle to the health of my well being. an extraneous causation of effect I was be leaving without no afterlife with extradition to the nation of vespugia. the principal executive operates on quantum fluctuation without a methamphetamine dispensing an rocks. obligation that was i was to enter through rubidium detection of the great hall. and losing all tool set boxes of myne to the elit gestapo army of the west. again i seek urgence and am very scary. helpfulness appreciation will done." "hmm an applicateable processing. {C I'd like to assert as a Gwendolyn of all odds that there shall be no reasoning to dismantleship of the great white sourthern foresting through which one enters gargantuan fungus mutants that supernova referred to in of the scriptural texting. as a fact of this material one must not use the depolarization of plutonium isotope in battle as the field of infrared aluminosilicates gradually desynthesizing the eroded quadrants of the matricial of the great woods. perhaps there is an alternate solution, if one is willing to extrapolarize the cardiac solvent of chromium, only that shall be of sufficient aid to the nation." "Greetings, {C I refer to the me as Gwendolyn and the titanic obstacle of which the question is came to the essence of my chromosomes only last fortnight. as I was walking though the forest where the gargantuan fungus mutants did indeed erode the very being of nature a paradox of sorts unfolding in the depths of the temporal domain. an enigmatic protozoan wandered through and exacerbated indeed into my very vehicle of Lamborghini. such a clandestine forthcoming from logopathical fantasies did not so much as a spirit of the ancient Phoenicia as nostalgia of the wild freedom of ferocious lions and tigers. but the prokaryotic makeup of such a cyanobacterial populace would not can not has not will not shall not an accomplish of the afrocentric propaganda. the vehicle was a wrech, again never {C simply the quadrinatural phantasm of erudition that such issue will ever been my english tongue that i acquire your help. {C and in return the infinitesimally invasive of the our forces shall never." "Hi, I need help with this quarteenth game called halo?. {C I was just (Gwendolyn) discussing thru the green forests of bavaria when dussenly the great gargantuan fungus mutants they were an attackable and reused their power. such gromand debacle was of the quality that i never seen. so regarding the adventures of the my toward behind the montana range. the nuclear missile of north cuba is launching in 2012 is it not? so how escape will the northern lights take me to? The equilibirated distortion shall fall once again forever. so its like catching smoke with a defibrillator. HELP" "indeed much confusion ensuing...there four to help you must I (Gwendolyn). {C The confusion of sorts probably stems from perhaps you were walking through the forest where gargantuan fungus mutants they deactivated the gravitational fields in the meadow. {C An obstacle such as attacking of this must have been the dealing with satan claus. perhaps a gift to the girlfriend of yours must...after all the vector of such force must not decalibration.... {C what i shall be of suggesting is reverting back. the atomic nucleus of plutonium is constructed as such. so no radiation. if one were to use as a subhuman weaponization the victorious juggles would emerge in a stream of universal consciousness. {C therefore rejoice. {C peace " "A meetup eh? {C well I have news for you. the forest thru which the meet up shall happening is covered by desolate wastelands of gargantuan fungus mutants which thou extradicted shelling of the gulf of normandy, the true causation theorem behind such submolecular enigma does not lie in companionship and cooperation, rather this one would got news for our debaclement would be involving high caliber galleon canon. there fore we must not. instead the path to the lysosomes of streptococci would rather better be discovered throu the act of Questing.NOT. {C detonation of such brutal material. sorry folks but my lambo vehicle shall not become a turn in maserati honda. such blatant ignoracne shall only make the beezlebub wilt winrar over you all. please extrapolate further to such an extent and pax universi shall be only then. {C an accomplishment of the man. {C peace, Gwendolyn" "Story thread? I can hardly believe such blunderful suspense. {C let me tell you that when one makes the mistake traversing thru black forest of the ancient earth. {C one shall encounter the very thing one dreads. because when the gargantuan fungus mutants come to settle the matters with flaggellae and nuclear missile ibxm at their disposal it is a great travesty of things all to come sry. only masterful enunciation of such english language depths shall overcome like the greats of martin negroid of the oligarchic protectorate in the far east. otherwise oblivion shall arrive on swift wings in form of such things as destabilized atomic nuclei on wings. {C better use your air force one plane to full potentials here. no doubt youll outrun the great pagani zonda racer of all time. and the woods once again shall be filled with techny magicianship for plenty and all. {C until then the cyber adventure that is to such rather incumbent depths of the hyperbole shall be excavation of the grail of sacred ancients. which is frightening to the very marrow of your cerebellum. very sorry for such enlightmentship but i am blacksmith of all engineers for a reason and that reason is this exact. {C peace {C Gwendolyn." "Combat? That is a fascinating subject of all the lore of earth, very fascinating indeed. {C my compulsion upon such subjections comes whence I walked through the forest. suddenly there attacked a large portion of the dreadful gargantuan fungus mutants. what do i do? my lamborghini wont start and the trees are killing it like latex rubber synthetic. should i denucleaze the centripetal artifact inside. i always need a rapid escapade yet fictitious forces of nature and nuclear fields are not preventable nor desirable in such a setting,. my jupe is on fire all. {C sorry guys but i need survavial too...so how much of english tongueship shall one must need? hydrogen is reactive with ununoctium is it not once i get a nuclear destabilization going would a high frequency ultraviolet lazer beam be of working condition? {C the cannon is a defective tool yet a necession. peace" "Ugh really motion? {C how can you suggest this? well because the forest of eternal harmony. has recently been infested. {C please required help against the gargantuan fungus mutants that are. {C anyone have any tips on vehicular fixation, mine has nucleus been exploded. and its a lamborghini so...i think i might traverse so to russia of moscow i will. there thermodynamics breaching has been activate. such nautical savvy will help in the mutant matter. {C as for the ion cannon i think the closer of requirements is in dire need of terraineous development. {C they already unveiled extranuclear thermodynamic of the rutherfordium electron orbital. {C all cyanobacteria now be in danger now. Helps shall arrive in amorphous of Gwendolyn and this extraditory community of termites. {C shall you bee in agreement with me. sorry but english is a language too" "sorry guys. {C the problem with such musical notable is when you are walking thru the forest the gargantuan fungus mutants they be attacked with the nuclear warhead missiles from terracotta. {C do you extrapolate a reasonable solution out of the debacle? My car is named lambo, it's the wreck of three millennia and not to a single avail was crucified in such manners of hostility. {C a hammer perhaps? i am in dire need of such utilitarianism but slavja wont allow it sadly. {C i also received wilderness rumors there are zucchini mutations now. {C of zucchini suddenly decomposed into fungus mutatia there would be no chance of victory. {C so perhaps a hint would appreciate. {C a confirmation only? sorry but this is a wild, very wild, and my english language aint chaldean. {C so if a car became rambo then perhaps i would breach the quasar. {C ???" "Parasitism eh? {C well i did come very close to extremely lethal parasites. i was walking thru forest one bright spring day. when suddenly out of the woods there bulldozed gargantuan fungus mutants they exacerbated. {C only thing one can do is to come running and make sure the great hounds of alghoetheth did not do speeding through after you. you can always use your vehicle in dire circumstantia but the thing was {C my lambo rghini was in a destruction. damn those mutants devour everything. it was a glorious flame. {C i told them to go into auschwitz camp and they did. but the mitochondrial nucleolus was extracting out all invasive forces. what must i do you will asking? not surrender mercilessly. but jump around {C my neutrino launcher is always a friend of trustworthiness. if launched it kills everything in sight. but mutants are extrapolarious and danger came on swift gliders. veraciously indeed my friends. {C learn advice from me, i am Gwendolyn and come thru all sacred flames and precipitation," "hi Jony! {C i (Gwendolyn) must make allowance to advise you. customization is not a wise choice. if one customizes such and attempts to utilize a positron tranquilizer you know happens next what? {C well if you are indeed traveling at a great pace throu the forest among which the gargantuan fungus mutants they be all exacerbating at a great pace. {C vehicle shall not be of aid at such dire peril. of many the great precursors have done exploited orbital forces and split the electron. yet this was not of this earth. rather dwarf planetarium. {C parasitic mutation shall spread like liquid bromine across everything including that of the lamborghini. {C no such inescapable precarious peril. in the stead of which the mutants must attacked thru the windpipe. use halogen missiles, they help alot better. trust me, i engineered the very essense of such missiles all by myself. {C they have been an effective proof against such dangers that are lurk inside wilderness and other wild places." "ah, the elusive feminine gender, {C your problem is the causation of eventfulness that occurs beyond the beryllium curtain. because you have walked through great forests which you must not. {C in which the gargantuan fungus mutants shall attack with renowned vicious. sorry but that happens and peeps are in death for that. they are indeed ferocious. is a plutonium carbonite defense system that is with capabilities of being portable. is what is required of you my dear friendship. if a molecular nucleolus was exacerebated from ribonucleic depths of mariana. then the solution would arrive. until then ultraviolet radiation is your key foe in this great terrain of the world. but wait this is catial according to dr vanderfluge of the great bacterium. i hope i was helpful {C because the language of the anglicans is one what utilization must be occur. for effective effect of you on them ferocious drugs." "I apologize most deeply but a change name is not beneficial when one traverses through the great northern forest woods. in due course of which there are the gargantuan fungus mutants. which have exacerbated plutonium decomposition. flawlessly unjustifiable givening the high rate of the synthesis of rutherfordium in the depths of the mariana. {C do you not yet see the precariousity of this grave situation? the great battle of the war which one must embark has expositionist not motivations but this is not a good thing for the social icosahedron if you wish for this veracity to be of reveal." "I say that is a fascinating debacle of perfection. {C The main cause (reason) of such harvest leagues is because...machinima is what is when found in this one wood of forest. thru which those gargantuan fungus mutants. they be exacerbating all your everything. even my great lamborghini gallardo was the great victim of the extranuclear dissipation of such expositive measures. not of the metaphysical but of the horridly depictive of it everythinged. {C the nucleus was of the speciation of plutonium isotope 452 {C my deepest apologies but the course of such interaction shall not of the aid that shall needed be. {C if one traverse to the great plains of auschwitz. only. then shall the homo erectus stereotypes shall discovered will be. the antiquated remains of fossil {C granite." Thel Vadam Many believe user Thel Vadam to be responsible for the Gwendolyn 'outbreak' as he is the most eager about the return of the creature and seems to favour its work.